


An Angel's Kiss

by fluffyllamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyllamas/pseuds/fluffyllamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps breaking out into freckles and he isn't sure why. No one will take him seriously so he seeks answers himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for swearing. And kissing. That's really it.

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean turned around at the low voice behind him. “Cas. Hey.” 

“You needed something?” Castiel’s azure eyes looked unblinkingly at Dean. 

Confusion filled Dean’s face at his question. “Uh, no.” He pulled his shirt over his head and continued, “Not that I am aware of.” 

“Dean, I found a,” said Sam as he opened the door. “Oh. Hey Cas. I found a lead. Come on, let’s go.” 

“Right. Lead.” Dean grabbed his jacket off the chair started toward the door. “Cas, you coming?” 

“No, I, uh,” he paused for a moment before continuing, “Balthazar needs me.” 

Dean nodded. “Well, go see the Brit. I’ll see you later.” 

Castiel nodded and flew away. 

\-----

“So what did Castiel need?” 

Dean shrugged. “I’m still working that out. He said I called him, but I don’t remember doing so.” 

Sam pondered for a moment before replying. “What were you doing at the time?” 

The leather seat complained under Dean’s shifting. “Nothing.”

Sam laughed with a knowing grin. “Bullshit.” 

Dean glared at his brother before giving in. “I’m breaking out in freckles Sam.” 

Laughter erupted from Sam. “Freckles? Really?” he managed between gasps. 

“It’s not funny Sam!” Dean frowned, shooting another glare at his brother. “I don’t know where they’re coming from!” 

The laughter didn’t seem to end. “And where does Cas fit in this picture?” he managed between breaths. 

“I got no idea.” Dean shrugged. “You can stop laughing now.” 

Sam shook his head. “This is too good man.” 

Dean parked the Impala and looked over at Sam. “You comin’?” 

Sam quickly composed himself and nodded, climbing out of the Impala. 

\-----

Dean startled awake that night. He bolted straight up, looking around the room with wide, frantic eyes, Adam’s cries for help echoing endlessly in his mind. Eventually, his eyes adjust to the darkness, picking out bits and pieces of the room by the moonlight peeking through the drapes. He glanced at the clock, a low groan escaping his throat at the red flashing one twenty-three. He collapsed back on the mattress and rolled toward the wall only to find a pair of eyes gazing at him in the darkness. 

“Holy shit!” Dean gasped, grasping for the knife under his pillow. “What the hell?” 

“Dean,” said a familiar low voice from the corner. “It’s okay. Just me.” The blue eyes blinked before coming closer, his face showing in the slight light coming from the window. “It would be wise not to wake Sam.” 

“Cas.” Dean immediately relaxed into the mattress, his hand releasing its hold on the knife. “What are you doing here?” he whispered harshly. 

“I believe you call it boredom.” 

“Angels get bored?” 

Cas nodded in the darkness. “It is rare, but yes. It happens.” 

Dean nodded slowly.” And what do you expect to do here?” 

“Sit here quietly. I was trying to achieve the peace humans attain when they sleep.” 

“Are you, ah, comfortable down there?” 

“I am satisfactory thank you.” 

“Not what I asked, Cas.” Dean shifted on the full bed, making room for another beside him. “Come on up here. It will feel better in the morning, trust me.” 

“I feel no sense of discomfort Dean,” assured Castiel. “Go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake.” 

Dean grumbled a response and tried to make himself comfortable. He tossed and turned for forty-five minutes before giving up on the seemingly pointless endeavor. “Cas?” he groaned, voice thick with sleep. 

“Yes Dean?”

“Will you just come up here? I can’t sleep knowing you’re on the damn floor.” 

“I’m fine, Dean. Really.” 

“Just get on the damn bed.” 

A rustle of clothes was heard as Castiel moved toward the bed, sitting on it softly, his posture stiff. 

“Come on, Cas. Make yourself comfortable. If you stay there I’m afraid I’ll kick you off.” 

Castiel moved again so that he was sitting against the wall, unknowingly sitting on half of Dean’s pillow. “Better?”

Dean looked longingly at his pillow but nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He shifted once more under the covers, accommodating for the extra body. “I’m going to sleep now. G’night Cas.”

“Sleep well Dean.” 

\-----

Dean stirred that morning with his arms full of Castiel. He immediately jumped back before he realized it was indeed his angel. He relaxed back in the blue eyed man, his head resting in the nook of Cas’ shoulder. 

“Good morning Dean,” rasped the angel. 

Dean grunted an acknowledgement. “What time is it?” His voice was thick with sleep. 

“Just after six.” 

Dean hummed in agreement. “When did we end up like this?” 

“Just before five.” Castiel shifted so that he was on his other side, looking at his hunter. “It was this way most of the night.”

Confusion clouded the hunter’s green eyes. “You were sitting when I passed out.” 

Castiel shrugged. “You looked peaceful. I wanted to see if I could achieve the same level of peace.” 

“Did you?” 

“It was pleasant, yes.” Cas’ face began to flush and his eyes went to the space between them, studying the blankets intently. 

The color didn’t escape Dean’s noticed, but he chose not to comment on it. Instead, he responded, “Good.” 

“You should get up before Sam wakes.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, good idea.” Blankets rustled as Dean rolled out of the shared bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom. Moments later, he resurfaced, finding Sam awake and talking to Castiel. 

“…looking at freckles.” 

“Hey! No!” protested Dean weakly. 

“What does that have to do with me?” Confusion was clear in his rough voice. “Why would I know anything about that?” He looked at Dean, his blue eyes clouded. 

Dean opened his mouth several times to respond, each time snapping it shut without an adequate response. He sighed in defeat and sat next to Castiel on the small bed. “It has nothing to do with you Cas. It was a stray thought.” 

“Oh.”

“Forget about it. Must be from the sun burn I got last week. No big deal.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. 

“Okay.” 

\-----

“Son of a bitch!” Dean scanned the webpage, his face slowly turning pink from the information he was taking in. His hand ran through his hair, coming to a stop on the back of his neck, where he scratched. He tried to process what he had just read, but it didn’t seem to click into place. A shrill noise broke the silence in the room, making Dean jump out of his chair with a shout. He looked at his phone as it vibrated around the desktop. “Whatcha got?” 

“I have a lead on the neighbor, I’m going to check it out. I’ll call you when I’m done.” 

“Okay.” Dean hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair again. With a sigh, he called out, “Cas, I want to talk to you. If you have time, could you come down?” 

“Hello Dean.” 

“I have a question.” 

“I gathered as much.” 

Dean began to pace the floor. He tried to gather his thoughts together for several moments, and when it failed, he decided to just jump. “I don’t know how to approach this,” he began slowly, waiting for the words to come to him, “I don’t want to at all, but here goes.” 

“It’s okay Dean. You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Castiel encouraged. 

“I was, uh, reading lore on freckles and I don’t know what to think about what I saw. I’m trying to process it and I, I can’t Cas. There are pieces that I’m not seeing connect.” 

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, his face the constant mask of indifference. “What is it Dean? What confuses you?” 

Dean looked at the ceiling in desperation, then at Castiel, and back to the ceiling before continuing. “How often are you around with us knowing?” 

Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I am not spying on you if that is what you are implying.” 

Dean shook his head halfway through Cas’ protest. “I believe you. I just need to know.” 

“When things are slow in Heaven, I drop in on you, making sure you are okay. If I am needed, I appear. Often, I simply observe.” 

“How often is that?” Dean’s voice was hard, almost accusatory. However, it broke, his face pleading. “Please, Cas?” 

“More often than not anymore. Why Dean? Are you okay?” Castiel took several steps closer, searching for any sort of injury on the hunter. 

“’M fine Cas. Really,” promised Dean. Taking a deep breath he continued, “I read that freckles are angel kisses.” 

Castiel flushed bright red at Dean’s admission. He looked intently at the floor, unable to meet Dean’s eyes. “Um, Dean, I, uh,” he stammered. 

“Relax Cas. It’s fine. I’m not mad. I just want to know if it’s, uh, true.” Dean’s face matched Cas’, both drowning in embarrassment. 

Confusion flooded Castiel’s face. “You aren’t mad?” 

Dean shook his head. “Cas, I, fuck. I’m no good at these things.” Dean groaned in frustration and began pacing again. “I just, I need, I like,” he stammered before groaning again. “I like you around. Not like I like having Sam around, it’s different.” He ran his hand through his hair, pulling slightly in panic. “You’re more than this fountain of great knowledge, Cas. You’re more than my damn savior.” He stopped and looked at his friend, his eyes soft and open. “I like having you around, Cas. I just don’t know what to do with it.” 

Relief floods Castiel’s body, instantly relaxing his face into a rare smile. “I believe the saying goes the feeling is mutual.” 

Dean grinned and closed the distance between them, embracing him tightly. “You’re awesome.” 

Castiel returned the embrace hesitantly. 

“Why’d you do it though?” questioned Dean, pulling away. 

The angel’s cheeks flushed again. “It doesn’t seem to matter now.” 

A laugh escaped Dean. “Oh yes it does. Come on. Why?” 

Castiel was quiet for several moments before giving in to Dean’s request. “I feared it would be the only way I could kiss you,” he admitted softly. 

Dean’s face softened. “I shouldn’t have laughed. Sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry. You didn’t know.” 

Dean shrugged. He took a small step forward, his hand softly touching his angel’s face. Softly, he said, “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” At Castiel’s nod, Dean did just that. It was short, sweet, and innocent. A goofy smile was on Castiel’s face and Dean smirked. “Are my lips going to get freckles too?” 

Cas looked confused for a short moment before he laughed. “I guess we will see,” he responded before kissing Dean again.


End file.
